Manchester City v Fulham (EFL Cup 2018-19)
| next = }} Manchester City v Fulham was a match which took place at the Etihad Stadium on Thursday 1 November 2018. An injury to Kevin de Bruyne took the shine off a convincing win for Manchester City as the Carabao Cup holders eased past Fulham to advance to the quarter-finals. Spanish teenager Brahim Diaz scored in each half with his first senior goals to set up a last-eight meeting with Leicester or Southampton. But there was concern before the end for De Bruyne, who grimaced as he limped off three minutes from time. The 27-year-old Belgian midfielder was making only his second start of the season after suffering a ligament injury to his right knee in August. "He is being checked by the doctors," said City manager Pep Guardiola. "We don't know if it's nothing or if it's something serious." De Bruyne had put in a typically impressive and energetic performance but went off after going to ground clutching his left knee, and disappeared straight down the tunnel for treatment. The Premier League leaders had made 10 changes from the team which beat Tottenham on Monday but still outclassed a full-strength Fulham side, managing 27 shots to five from the visitors. Diaz broke the deadlock after 18 minutes, meeting Vincent Kompany's knock-down with a first-time shot that took a huge deflection and span past Sergio Rico. He added his second on 65 minutes after Rico had tipped a Gabriel Jesus shot on to the post, with the 19-year-old following up to hammer his shot into the roof of the net. City will find out their quarter-final opponents on 27 November, when Leicester host Southampton. Their fourth-round tie was originally meant to be played on Tuesday but was postponed after Saturday's helicopter crash at King Power Stadium that killed Foxes owner Vichai Srivaddhanaprabha and four others. De Bruyne's industry and effort had stood out on an otherwise low-key evening at Etihad Stadium, as he roamed across the pitch and helped set the tempo as City took charge. He had played only 150 minutes in total in 2018-19 before this game but did not look tired, as he continuously drove his side forward and also worked hard to win the ball back. With seven tackles and three interceptions, De Bruyne played a big part in pegging Fulham back in their own half, and the Cottagers - 18th in the Premier League - often struggled to clear their lines. His forward play, particularly his crosses from the right, also caused the visitors problems as City created enough chances to win by a much bigger margin. "World class is something that is bandied about easily but De Bruyne was phenomenal," said BBC Radio 5 live co-commentator Pat Nevin. With five more matches to come in a busy November that includes the Manchester derby at home on 11 November, Guardiola will hope that De Bruyne's injury is not a serious one. The Cottagers arrived at Etihad Stadium with the worst defensive record in the top flight, and with the future of manager Slavisa Jokanovic in doubt. Given City's obvious attacking power, the fear for Fulham fans was that the Premier League leaders would overwhelm them, just as they did on their last visit here in September. City took the lead after only 96 seconds on that occasion but, although they had to wait a little longer to make the breakthrough this time, Fulham again ended up comfortably beaten. The Cottagers' resolve to play out from the back was admirable but it frequently put them in trouble and their reluctance to fire the ball up to lone striker Aleksandar Mitrovic left him feeding on scraps. If it was understandable that Fulham were outclassed by City in every area, there was still a feeling they could have put up more of a fight. They will have to offer far more resistance, not to mention attacking threat, when they return to Premier League action and visit fellow strugglers Huddersfield on Monday in what already appears to be a key relegation clash. Match Details |goals2 = |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 35,271 |referee = Martin Atkinson }} } Pep Guardiola |} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| } Slaviša Jokanović |- |} |} See also *EFL Cup 2018-19 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Manchester City F.C. matches Category:Fulham F.C. matches